


Help! I've Fallen in Love with Superman

by ShoriYaoiMitsuki



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Egotistical, F/M, Hero bashing, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoriYaoiMitsuki/pseuds/ShoriYaoiMitsuki
Summary: You are not exactly a good guy nor a bad guy but no one needs to know that and that's exactly how you like it.Preferring to work behind the scenes but what happens when you get dragged into the spot light and expected to help save the world?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is something I recently came up with to help cope with the fact that I am actually starting to like Superman. My least favorite hero.
> 
> Anyways I hope you like it!

A bell rings into the night. All the lights are out and no one roams the streets. Quickly a few men rush to get dressed and grab their lantern's. The bell could only mean one thing in this small town. The bank has been robbed. 

They race to the building, guns at the ready. No one takes the time to get the key, quickly they kick the door in. The men scatter inside eagerly looking around. Some are quiet looking to surprise the criminal but most shout into the darkness. Threatening death. 

A rather young boy quietly looks into the safe in the manager's office as everyone investigates the vault with the town's money in it. To his surprise he finds a woman with (your hair type) and in a strange outfit. She's on her knees putting nearly all of the bankers money in a sack. The boy takes a step back, his words caught in his throat. Unfortunately in doing so caused one of the wood boards to squeak. 

The woman jumped and quickly turned around pulling out a six shooter. Her eyes softened when she realized the age of the intruder. Slowly she puts a finger up to her lips. The boy nods in understanding. The woman smiles and reaches in the bag. She throws something at the boy. He's startled and catches it. Looking down he realized it was a stack of 20’s. He gasps and looks up. Only to discover the woman was gone. 

The boy pockets the money and runs off getting his Pa and the rest of the group. 

-

A tired sigh leaves your mouth as you lay on your couch. You place the sack full of money on the table. A soft smile comes to your lips and you high five yourself. 

“Good job. Another successful heist.”

You say to no one at all but your (cat/dog) makes a noise as if in agreement. You chuckle. 

“Another bad rich guy stolen from and another person repaid. I've been on fire.” 

You look up at the ceiling and start to think of ways to change the future slightly for the better as well as ways to steal some priceless jewels that won't go missing too badly. 

One of the beautiful and wonderful things about having time traveling abilities. Also how difficult it was to get caught since you were basically untraceable. Yes, life behind the scenes was beautiful. No stupid hero to fight or villain to conquer.

You wouldn't have it any other way.

Slowly your eyelids start to get heavy as you think of your wonderful life and plans. Praising yourself over and over in your head. Just as your eyes close, a ring fills the room. 

Adrenaline pumps through your veins as you open your eyes and you quickly sit up. You look around the room. Mentally you think you're still in that small bank in Kansas. Back in the Western days. 

Carefully you take in the surroundings and sigh softly. Your head turns to the old fashioned clock on your wall. The source of the ringing noise. Your (cat/dog) growls at it. 

You stretch for a second before getting up and walking to the phone, which was practically an antique now a days. You pick the receiver off the hook and cleared your throat. 

“Yes? This is (Your name) speaking.”

On the other end your boss is already shouting into the phone. Slowly you move it from your ear. You can barely understand what he's saying, as when he got worked up it was very difficult to make out what he was saying at all. Sometimes you looked for similarities, slightly curious if he spoke in a different language when shouting. Unfortunately just when you fancy yourself close to solving the case, your boss breaks you from your thoughts by screaming something that you've come to identify as your name. 

Like now. 

You blink and rub your temples trying to ease a bit of your stress as well as some of the frustration. Well, hopefully. 

“I'll be in here in about 10 minutes.” You say looking at you pocket watch. 

This was obviously what he wanted because he becomes understandable after that. 

“Good. I'll see you then.” He gruffs out. 

The line goes dead and once more you find yourself sighing. You put up the receiver back on the hook and you look sadly at your pet. They don't seem to happy. 

You chuckle as you fill their water and food dishes.

“I'm not happy either but I need this job.”

This statement was both true and false. 

You muse on both as you head into your room and change into your suit.

It was false because of all the obvious money and priceless things you stole. You were practically set for life. 

But then. Money like that doesn't appear out of thin air and just one day becoming filthy rich is suspicious as hell. Which was exactly why she needed this job. 

After a quick brush of your hair and slipping your heels on you go to the front room. You hide the money under the sink then give your cute (kitty/puppy) a pet before rushing out the door, locking the door behind you, and onto the corner. 

Your eyes scanned the bustling traffic. You wave your arm trying to signal a taxi. After what seems like forever one notices you and pulls over in front of you. You get in as fast as possible. With a soft smile you tell the drive your building. They nod and start weaving through traffic.

You take this time to gaze out your window at the beautiful blue sky. It was scenic and you adored daydreaming as you stared up at the sky. As wonderful as Metropolis sky was, it couldn't compare to the skies of (homestate). Memories flooded your mind the good ones. 

Suddenly something blue and red sped across the sky breaking you from your thoughts. You frown knowing exactly who it was. You could careless for heroes, especially the ‘best one’. He was too good. The world put too much trust into someone who could easily take over the world or destroy it whenever he wanted to. It was far too much power for one man. 

The car stops and you look at the red numbers. You pull out a couple bills and hand it to the driver. “Thanks, keep the change.” You get out of the car standing in front of your building. You sigh and hear the taxi driving off behind you. You hold your head high and walk up to the building then into it through the rotating doors. 

Just another day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough kudos I'll continue.  
> Also please comment where you want reader to work!  
> Here's some ideas:
> 
> 1\. Daily Planet  
> 2\. Rival Newspaper  
> 3\. For Lex Luther
> 
> I hope you enjoyed thanks fot reading!


End file.
